reunions
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: crossover with ronin warriors and if anyone reads my stories freaking review them


Sailor moon and Ronin warriors belong to whoever so don't sue me  
  
Notes: this is after both series have ended but Anubus didn't die the rest of the warlords are wherever they went after the show. For sailor moon I am using the dub names I don't like Pluto's dub name so it is Celia instead of Trista I didn't know how Anubus calls his armor so I made something up Uranus and Neptune are lovers not cousins deal with people this is 2000 it happens!!  
  
Reunions  
  
Celia tossed and turned in her sleep she kept having dreams about her brother that had died during the silver millenium. "No Anubus come back, it's a trap!" She woke up screaming. There was a knock at the door and in came Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru "What's wrong?" asked Michelle "Sorry I was having a nightmare" said Celia Just then the communicators went off and it was Rei on the other end "Sorry to wake you guys, but I was wondering if any of you had this weird dream with a man in it and a demon defeating us, plus six guys in samurai armor" before anyone could reply Celia grabbed the communicator "Hang on we will be right over" she said as the message ended "Let's go she said as the suprised outers.   
Meanwhile in another dimension the ronin warriors were just waking up as Kento walked to the fridge he was suprised to see Anubus freaking out "Sorry" said Anubus "I had this dream last night, I was on the moon and there was this girl next to me she seamed familiar, but I can't place it." "Don't worry" said Ryo as he came down for breakfast "If it is anything important it will come back" "I hope you are right, Ryo"  
Mean while at the temple the scouts were having a meeting when suddenly a monster appeared and sent them into another dimension as they awoke they saw One guy with short black hair and another with blond hair covering one "Easy" said the one with black hair "Are you guys okay?" "Yeah" said Sarina "I'll introduce us "the blond is Mina, the one trying to flirt with your friend is Lita, the kid is Hotaru the two standing over by the tree are Amara and Michelle, the weird girl over there is Rei, and the one looking around is Celia and the one with the book is Ami, and my name is Sarina." "You meatball head!"  
said Rei "You shouldn't tell them our names till we find out who they are" "Knock it off!" screamed Amara  
"Sorry" said Michelle "She is always cranky when she has a headache" "We have a friend that is the same way" said the blond "By the way my name is Sage and this Ryo" After a long walk they finally came to the house where the others were waiting outside When the senshi saw the others they were suprised to see Celia jump into Anubus's arms judging from the look on his face he was just as suprised. Before anyone could ask what was going on Luna and Artemis came out" Before this ends up being an episode of 'Jerry Springer'   
let me explain this" "T-That cat talk" stammererd Kento "Well lets hear this out" said Cye "During the silver millenium there were nine planets, each had a princess, except for one planet that was the planet Pluto their King and queen had two children they were twins their names were Anubus and Setsuna, one day there was a ball during the ball queen Beryl attacked all the senshi except for sailor Pluto were killed, Prince Anubus and the earth prince Darien were also killed, using the last of her power queen serenity sent everyone to the future and into various dimensions, but you are the first one I found sent to another dimension as the days went on the ronins learned of what happened Suddenly a monster appeared "One thing is for sure" said Rowin "These guys are not from the dynasty" "Let's get him guys" said Ryo "Armor of the wild fire,Tao ji  
"Armor of Hardrock, Tao ji!" shouted Kento "Armor of Halo,tao ji"shoured sage "Armor of Strata,tao itochi"shouted Rowen "Armor of torrent,tao ji"shouted Cye "Armor of Winter, tao ji" shouted Anubus   
suddenly there stood six guys in armor just then the senshi showed up "Transform" commanded Luna  
"Moon eternal power" "Mercury crystal power" "Mars crystal power" "Jupiter crystal power" "Venus crystal power" "Pluto crystal power" "Uranus crystal power" "Neptune crystal power" Saturn crystal power" all of a sudden there stood nine teenagers in outfits and the senshi went to help out , but he battle wasn't going well soon half were bleeding and half could barley stand "I have an idea" said Mercury "if we all combine powers we can beat him" "okay Ryo" said Anubus "call the inferno armor" after a short time Ryo's armor changed to white when he absorbed the other's power powers while the senshi did the sailor planet attack "sailor planet attack!" shouted the senshi "Rage of inferno!" shouted Ryo this caused the monster to be destroyed after wards it was time to say good bye "Um you guys I am going with them" "we will miss you" said Cye "If you can come visit" said Ryo "I will, goodbye "said Anubus as he left with the senshi  
to live with them who knows, hopefully Dr.Tomoe will figure it out since he told them no guys over  
since Hotaru doesn't date yet and Uranus and Neptune are doing their thing, luckily after getting the message he let Anubus stay  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
here are pictures of the twins  
  



End file.
